


Single Daddy

by AshPuma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Single Daddy's AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPuma/pseuds/AshPuma
Summary: When Evan has a girlfriend, she leaves him until a year later. She returns with a huge surprise, and leaves it up to Evan to care for it.





	1. News

Evan was settled at his couch, tapping his foot nervously. His eyes eyed the smaller figure sitting in front of his couch. She was laughing as she kept hitting the table with her hand. Evan gulped, standing up as he walked over to her, picking her up and pulling her away from the table. He brang her to the couch, waiting for Ashlenn to come back.

 

It had been half an hour now, and he had watched this baby girl for half an hour. Stress was clearly eating him, and he was getting extremely pissed the fuck off that this girl's mother wouldn't come back. He bit his bottom lip, before the little girl threw up on his pants. He screeched and jumped up, the mushy dark brown stuff staining his couch. Evan hissed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He said it outside of the earshot of the baby.

 

He rushed towards the kitchen, landing next to the sink as he clutched some towels and pulled it off towards him ripping it away from the rest. He rushed back towards the couch, and looked at the baby girl. He brushed the paper towels against her mouth, before moving towards the couch and scrubbing it harshly and toughly, only managing to smear it into the couch more.

 

Just then, his phone went ringing off. The baby hopped off of the couch and crawled towards the kitchen. He hissed under his breath, rushing towards her. He grabbed his phone quickly and didn't see who it was, snapping, "What?!" His voice was harsh and loud as he stamped towards the baby.

 

"Woah, Ev. It's me, David." A thick Irish voice came from the other side of the phone, and Evan put the phone in between the nook of his shoulder and neck.

 

The baby started crying and screaming, and Evan cursed under his breath, ignoring the fact that David was on the phone. "What?! What do you wannnnt?" He cried, bending down and scooping up the baby in his arms. "Food? Is that what the fu-frick, I said frick!" His phone dropped as he dropped the phone. It clattered  against the floor, leaving David panick-yelling through the other line.

 

Evan rushed around as he looked through the bag Ashlenn had left for him. He found some baby foods, and grabbed them. Did he just give it to the baby, or feed it to her with a spoon? He breathed in deeply, walking back to his phone. He still heard David scream yelling through the phone.

"Guys! Evan just ran off with something screaming and yelling! I'm freaking out!" David's thick Irish voice only put Evan in some more stress; he also heard voices mixed together from a Skype call(which he guessed it was, anyways).

 

Evan blinked a few times, before he whispered ever so quietly, "David... Boy, do I have news for all of you guys..."


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finds a long note in his baby's bag.

It fell silent on the other end of the phone. Evan panicked for a moment, hoping that the guys didn't think that he was dead. He gulped, before he just realized that it had just gone silent for him to talk. He breathed in for a few minutes, before he whispered, "How many of you can get to my house, ASAP?" His voice was stressed out and he wasn't happy whatsoever.

 

No-one spoke up at first, before Mini(Craig) spoke up. "I can. I'm sure Brian can come over, too." He was nodding on his face-cam - the nerd had always used that nowadays. Evan scoffed to himself, before he nodded. He forgot that they couldn't see him, but at that moment, he didn't exactly care. He was about to say something, before Craig spoke up again. "What's going on, tho, Evan?" His voice was full of concerns and it was deadly silent in the Skype call, everyone listening intently.

 

"Look- I... I messed up, badly. This kid's mom came over and she was my girlfriend. She asked for twenty bucks about forty-five minutes ago and left me with this ki-" He flinched as he heard something knock over. He groaned inwardly, wanting to just curse out at that moment. He looked over at the kitchen, and saw the baby sitting in some juice and splashing it up and spreading it out everywhere. Evan cried out loud, before he yelled loudly, "God da- _ng_ it! Yeah, I said dang!" He put the phone back down, slamming it onto his island in the kitchen. He looked down at the baby and just wanted to cry right there. He scooped her up and put her on the island next to his phone. He winced as he heard a small splat as he set the baby down, before he yelled into the phone, "Just get over here, Craig! Brian, you, too! Please!" He heard small murmurs in the Skype call, along the lines of,

 

_"There's no way Evan can survive with that clusterfuck of space."_

_"He's going to die. I'm gonna leave to get to his house. I'll talk to you guys there from his end. Brian, you going?"_

_"... I mean, sure. Brock, ye should go. Yur already married."_

A scoff erupted from Brock.

_"I may be married, but I don't have a kid!"_

_"Oh yeah? So? Ye could still help!"_

_"Fine, screw you."_ Brock erupted into a soft laughter.

_"Is Evan still here?"_

 

"Nope!" Evan yelled into the phone, hanging up, before returning back towards the kid. He rolled his eyes at her, before he pushed her down slightly. He winced as he stared at her diaper, and gagged. Shit. There was pure shit. Everywhere. On her ass, on her booty cheeks, on the diaper... Evan backed up and gagged, using a hand to cover his mouth. It wasn't long, however, until he sucked it up like a man and did the baby's diaper. He heard a doorbell ring, and he looked up. He walked over to the door, and heard the baby giggle as she screamed loudly. He wasn't going to survive with this dumb ass kid. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Craig standing there, grinning like a fucking dope. Brian stood a few feet behind him. Honestly, Evan was surprised that they managed to make it this quickly.

 

Craig gave Evan a tight squeeze of a hug, before he looked around him and spotted the baby. She shrieked and ran over to her, and threw her up into the air, quickly catching her. "She's so fuc-"

 

 _"Fricking."_ Evan corrected coldly. "I don't want her growing up around cursing, even if she is yet. I don't even know if she is my baby or not." He scoffed at Craig's sudden outburst as well, and the baby girl only seemed to enjoy it more. Evan turned back to Brian, before also slipping his arms around him and pulling him in for a good hug. "Thanks man, for coming on such a short notice."

 

Brian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, sugar daddy." He grinned sheepishly at Evan, before he also pushed past him to go look at the baby himself. A small _awwww_ , could be heard from him, as he looked at the baby happily.

 

Evan sighed, and walked over to the bag, hoping to find some things he could feed the back with. He dug around in the back, before he whipped it out. He got a paper cut. "Fuck." He whispered until his breath, out of earshot of the baby and the two other men in his house.

 

A screech from Craig could be heard, _I call favorite uncle!_ He was holding the baby far above Brian's head so he was unable to reach the baby and the baby was at a great pace in laughter. Evan scoffed, before he glanced back. "Craig! Put her down!" He growled, he was already getting that father-like defense system. Craig stared at Evan, and waited for him to turn around, before he stuck his tongue out in a sour way. Evan ignored him, and also couldn't see him, anyways. He turned back to the bag, before realization hit him. Paper? If there's paper in the bag... That must mean a note! He quickly searched through the bag, to see a neat piece of paper at the bottom. He took it over to the couch and unfolded it, reading intensely into it.

 

 _"Hey, Evan. I know you haven't seen me in a year and haven't been ready for my sudden appurtenance... Even with a baby in my arms... But I couldn't leave her with me. That just wouldn't be right. There was no way for me to, when I was already desperate for money. Being a street slut and all... Hah.... Sorry for dropping this on you, so, so suddenly, but... I didn't know what else to do. That year ago, those years we had been together, and I suddenly left on a business trip, not once did I ever forget about you. See, when I was on the streets, I met a couple of horrible people... So, uh... By the time you end up getting this, I might be dead. They wanted me AND the baby. Because I fucked up bad. And I didn't want her to die, so I left her with you. I'm so sorry. I love you, and her. Please keep her. You are the biological father, and you'll be a great dad. I promise you. Just, uh... Believe in yourself, I guess..?"_ There was a huge space, as if she had hesitated to continue writing. _"Please keep our baby angel safe. I trust in you, in who you are, and what you do. Er... I guess this is a goodbye, then. The papers you need are at the bottom of the baby bag, giving her name, birth date, birth time, and certificate papers. I remember those times when you cared for m **e and... I... so.... pl ease...**_

_Forever loving you, Ashlenn."_

 

Evan tried to make out the blurred part, but he couldn't. There was no way whatsoever for him to make it out. It looked as if she had been crying, and... He seemed to be doing the same at the moment. Tears gathered in his eyes, before he became a dam and his tears overflowed.

**Author's Note:**

> .// Hey guys! Ash/BBS here. Please tell me if you like this idea and if I should continue this series! Any feeeback or kudos are greatly thankful!  <3


End file.
